If I never met you!
by DenNor
Summary: Norway has a dark past, Denmark had a GIRLFRIEND? What happens when they find out about each others past, and their past comes to haunt them again?. A Denmark and Norway story. Yaoi, M-rated for future chapters, swearing, sex and blood. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1  A visit

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia. Only the plot is my friend and mine, but everything else is not ours. **

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark  
>Lukas = Norway<strong>

* * *

><p>It was late at night; the wind picking up its pace as it blew snow everywhere and the temperature was low now in the winter. Denmark´s house was a five minute walk from the middle of Copenhagen. His house was red [No surprise there…] and had white sides, it was cozy, warm and had many rooms with no obvious use. Only three rooms were currently used and had light: The office, the hallway and the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and quiet, but filled with the smell of waffles. Mathias was sitting in his office and doing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. He walked over to the front door and opened it.<p>

Norway walked in and looked at the desk in his office. "Oohhh... so you're actually working for once?" He smirked.

Denmark closed the door and walked up to Norway. "Yes, yes I am." He said looking down and smiled at the other man.

"W-why are you smiling like that" Lukas said flustered, already turning red. "...Hey you´re too close..." Norway said and looked down.

"I´m just happy to see you" Denmark smiled. "Is that wrong? We haven´t met in a month after all." He said, the smile turning into a slight smirk.

"W-Why are you smirking..." Norway blushed. "B-besides it's just a month... nothing much..." He murmured.

Denmark just smiled at him. He walked into the kitchen and waved for Norway to follow, which he did.

"Anything you got here to say?" Denmark asked as he went through the fridge. He took out a six-pack of beer and put it on the counter.

"Nothing much..." Norway whispered much softer "I just wanted to see you..." He looked down blushing.

Denmark smiled and took a sip of the beer as he leaned on the wall behind him. "Want some beer? Maybe some coffee?" Mathias asked.

Lukas looked down "Beer". He then went into the office and took a look at the paper work.

Mathias took some beer with him as he walked after Norway into the office. Denmark sat down on the desk next to the paperwork, looking questioning at Lukas. The walls were filled with pictures, from the Danish country side to Legoland and everything in between.

After going through some files he took a deep breath, releasing it in a long sigh and looked up at Denmark. "Looks like you're quiet ahead on the paperwork, I don't suppose you've got some time to spare?" He asked blushing.

Mathias smiled even wider as he put the papers into a desk drawer. "What paper work?" He shrugged, taking another taste of the ice cold beer.

Lukas blushed furiously as he took the beer from Den and took a sip from it. He didn't swallow, but instead put the can down on the table and bought his hand up, grabbing Mathias tie, pulling him down and crashed their lips together, slipping some beer into Denmark's mouth.

Denmark swallowed, a little shocked and started kissing back.

Lukas pulled back and whispered into his chest."I'll only tell you this once... I... really, really... Missed you..." Lukas clutched Denmark's shirt hard, afraid to let go, but still didn't dare look up at Den's face.

Denmark stroked Norway´s hair. "I missed you too." He whispered with a sweet smile on his lips.

Lukas looked up. "Yeah…?" He leaned in for another kiss.

This time Mathias was ready for it and kissed Lukas more passionately.

Lukas pulled back and whispered, "My neck hurts, you're too tall and I'm tired..."

Denmark sat down on the desk chair and put Norway on his lap, massaging the other man´s shoulders.

"Den..." Lukas whispered. "Come on..."

Mathias started kissing Lukas´ neck, leaving a hicky or two.

A moan escaped Norway's lips. Lukas covered his mouth immediately. He was blushing hard and very embarrassed.

Denmark smirked, moving his mouth up to Norway´s ear and started nibbling on it.

Norway tried to hide another moan by biting his lip. Blood started to trickle down from his mouth.

Mathias turned Lukas around on his lap so he could look into Norway´s eyes. Denmark wiped away the blood from the Norwegians lips, kissing them softly and leaning back into the chair with a smirk on his face.

'WH-What are you smirking at!" Norway said flustered.

"You... Tell me when you want me to stop, okay?" Denmark smirk turned into a genuine smile as he started kissing Norway´s cheek.

"I don't wanna stop... K?" Lukas said while blushing madly "And don't you dare laugh at that!"

Denmark answered by kissing him passionately before he stood up, forcing Norway to jump off and he then walked to the door frame. "You going to follow me or not?" He walked out the room.

Lukas looked at him questionably, but none the less followed him. Curious as to what he was going to do.

Denmark walked down the hallway and held the door at the end open for Norway.

Lukas walked inside and took note of that the room is dark.

Mathias turns on the light, revealing the king size bed, the armchair and the closet that occupied that room, all the furniture was red, black and white. Denmark sat down on the end of the bed, he fitted in with the room perfectly.

Lukas started blushing realizing that he was in Den´s room, not to mention the king sized bed. Norway closed and locked the door, but stood glued to the spot feeling a little out of place and nervous.

"What´s wrong?" Denmark asked as he lay down on the bed, looking at Norway with a sweet and seductive smile.

"..." Lukas started blushing, but still remained on the spot.

"Did I do something wrong?" Mathias asked not getting up from the bed, the sweet part of the smile disappeared, leaving only the seductive part left.

"N-no... i-it's just... w-we haven't done it for a long time...so... I-I'm nervous...cuz it might hurt..." Lukas stuttered as he looked down to the floor as he blushed.

Mathias was leaning in front of Lukas in a matter of seconds, barely centimeters between. "Hey! We can just cuddle if you like that idea more?" Denmark purred, having his arms straight against the door on either side of Norway.

"I can handle it... I want more than just cuddling..." He blushed.

"Then why is the bed empty?" Denmark asked teasingly.

"I-I know, geez...!" Lukas pulled Den to him by his shirt, crushing his lips against the other´s. He traced then nibbled the other´s lower lip making Mathias open his mouth, Norway´s tongue darted inside searching thoroughly inside the others wet cavern. His tongue licked the roof of Denmark´s mouth and then preceded to tracing his teeth and then sliding his lips up and down the others tongue. He let his longing pour through in this kiss. Surly he'll notice his feelings, right? Then a heated battle of tongues started. Lukas pulled back before a winner could be decided. He then pushed the other onto the bed and proceeded to straddling his waist. "You better not regret this, K?" Norway said smirking.

"Why would I?" Mathias smiled widely.


	2. Ch 2 Cuddle

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours, but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark Lukas = Norway**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: THE NEXT MORNING<p>

The sun shinned into Denmark's bedroom through the open window. Lukas woke up next to Mathias. He reflected on last night. His body felt really sore and he was extremely weak and tired. Memories flashed in his head of last night and he started to blush. When he finally recovered from the intense memories he realized that he felt cold... Norway moved close to Denmark since he was warm and resulted in him blushing more at his own actions.

Mathias woke up, his eyes widened as he looked at how close Lukas was. "Are you cold?" He whispered in Norway's ear as he put his arms around him.

Lukas blushed furiously and nodded. "Yeah..." He whispered.

Denmark moved closer enough to hear Norway's heartbeat. "How about now?" He asked.

"Mmm... it's better... much better..." He answered, cuddling into the other.

Denmark held Norway tight, but got disturbed when his phone rang. He took the phone off the almost invisible nightstand table and answered; he nodded a little and then put the call on hold. "Sweden asks if I know where you are, do I know that?" He whispered into the other's ear.

"Mmm... no, you don't. Please just let me stay here with you..." Lukas begged in a whisper.

Denmark put the phone to his ear. "No. I sadly don't." He said calmly. Waited for a while then turned off the phone. "Sweden says `Good Morning`" Mathias whispered into Norway's ear.

"Heh! I'll have to thank him for that!" Lukas said.

Denmark kissed Norway's neck, leaving another hickey as he stroked his hair and held him protectively close, like the mere talk with Sweden drove him to it.

Lukas blushed. "Hey, you left a lot of hickeys how am I supposed to cover them up...?"

"I don't know… a scarf?" Denmark shrugged and hugged Norway tightly.

"No, someone will notice... what will we do if someone finds out...?" Lukas said slightly worried.

Mathias backed away from Lukas. "Are you ashamed about being with me?" He asked and looked deeply hurt.

"No... I just feel really embarrassed...Besides... I didn't get to give you a single hickey yesterday and YOU did ALL the work... even though I was the one that started it..." Lukas said feeling slightly useless to his partner.

Denmark laughed so hard he fell out of the bed, even after, he still laughed hysterically.

"Wh-what?" Lukas asked startled. "Hey you bastard! Don't laugh dammit!" He yelled, despite that he felt really embarrassed on the inside. "Stupid drunk..." He muttered.

"You're just so cute when you feel useless." Denmark chuckled. "Which you're not." He smiled.

"Sh-shut up, and besides how can you say that I'm not useless, I didn't even get to pleasure you once!" Norway said, slightly embarrassed.

"You wanna do IT again?" Denmark asked as he climbed onto the bed.

"W-well..." `Oh crap not good... he hit the spot`, Norway thought.

"Well do you?" Denmark teased, lying with his head on Norway's chest.

"Yeah... I do... Don't laugh! 'K!" Lukas said and blushed while he inhaled the scent of his lover.

Denmark smirked as he looked up at Norway. "What are you doing?" He asked with a cute pout on his face.

"N-nothing!" Lukas immediately replied, about to let go of Mathias.

"Weren't we supposed to do something?" Denmark teased.

"St-stop teasing me..., I'll do it, k?" Norway said, a little unsure, waiting for some kind of sign.

Denmark butterfly kissed Norway's chest, his lips warm and moist.

Lukas blushed, but suddenly remembered 'Shit! I can't get swept away again like I did last night! I have to do something this time! I can't just take and never give! I have to be useful in some way!' Upon hat he remembered, he flipped them over with himself on top, straddling the others waist.

Absolute love was the only way to describe the look in Denmark's eyes.

"Wh-what? Stop staring, it's embarrassing..." Lukas blushed.

Denmark sat up just a little so they were eye to eye; he leaned in close and kissed Norway forcefully.

Norway started to feel a little more confidence, and therefore pulled back. He pushed Den lightly back down and started kissing him, again.

Denmark's smile never faded as Norway worked his magic.

-TIME SKIP-

It was two in the afternoon when Denmark could get Norway off of him. "Was it good?" Lukas asked.

Denmark kissed Norway's forehead as an answer, although that could be interoperated as both good and bad.

"I see, that's good." Lukas said, and cuddled more into Mathias.

Denmark put his arms around Norway, moving around so Lukas was laying on him.

Lukas blushed, but never the less relaxed and welcomed the warmth.

Denmark smirked and held Norway tighter.

Norway smiled a little smile and blushed.

"You wanna go eat something?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah...now that you mention it, I guess I am kind of hungry..." Norway admitted.

"You just stay still, I'll get you something." Denmark ordered. He then walked out of the room.

Lukas lay there patiently and waited.

Denmark walked back into the room with a tray, a plate of pancakes with raspberry jam and a plate with roasted chicken in béarnaise sauce with fries that looked like Lego.

"Did you make that?" Lukas asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah! Why are you so surprised?" Denmark asked as he sat down next to Norway. "So what do you want?" Den asked as he smiled.

"Pancakes... please." Lukas answered slightly as he blushed.

Denmark gave Norway his plate, and a quick peck on the cheek before he started on his own food.

* * *

><p>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! (you might've noticed, but we kinda forgot to do this in the first chapter! Hehe, woops!) This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! I think we'll keep on doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review!<p>

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter: **

…_. a Silhouette leaned close to Matthias…_

…_Kissed him!... _

…"_Den's not yours he's mine!"…._

…_Suddenly he fell and couldn't get up…. _

…_. Lukas' ankles were both severely sprained…. _


	3. Ch 3 Break up

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark **

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: COUPLE OF DAYS LATER IN NORWAY<p>

Denmark was sleeping on the couch in Norway´s house, Iceland was sleeping next to Lukas in his bed, but they´re brothers so Mathias wasn´t worried. Sweden and Finland lay on beds in the guestroom. The Dane turned in his sleep, feeling a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his lips.

Lukas woke up. He opened his eyes and saw a silhouette lean close to Mathias. What happened shocked him. The silhouette KISSED HIM! Norway couldn't tell who it was in the dark lit room. Lukas however made no move to stop them. Feeling that he had no right to, He had never told Denmark that he loved him after all, and neither had Mathias told him, yet he couldn't stop the sadness that overflowed him... He tried his hardest just to stay in the bed and act like nothing was happening, but he had to leave before his emotions pulled through, so he rushed out of the room slamming the door hard and not even bothering to look back and see who the silhouette was or if he had woken anyone...

Mathias felt a hand opening his shirt completely when he was still sleeping, but he was able to notice. "Norway!" Denmark mumbled in his sleep as he felt someone kissing his chest, the person left a hicky as if saying: "Den´s not yours, he´s mine!"

Lukas ran down the hall. Tears building up in his eyes, threatening to fall down his face. He runs outside and away from the house, and goes into the woods nearby the house, and he stays there.

Denmark woke up on the couch, no one was there, no one was in the living room, but him. Mathias threw on his clothes fast, deciding to take a walk to clear his head, walking until he heard a familiar voice: Norway´s voice.

Lukas noticed that someone was passing by; he looked up and was shocked to see Mathias there. Immediately Norway decided to run away. Otherwise Den would notice the tears that he had been holding in that had finally succeed in running down his cheeks.

"Norway, why are you out here in the snow?" Denmark caught him and put his jacket on Norway´s shoulder while holding him tightly. "You´ll catch a cold." Mathias said as he held Lukas close to him.

Norway pushed Denmark away, threw the jacket from his shoulders and kept running away, before Den could see his tears.

Denmark was confused. He understood Norway wanted to be alone, he didn´t like it, but what else could he do? He walked back into the house and lay down on the couch again.

Lukas stayed outside, afraid to go back to his house, and later felt as drowsiness took over him, slowly making him slip into an unconscious state.

-MORNING-

Denmark woke up. He´s back hurt for some unknown reason, Sweden and Finland had left last night so they weren´t there.

Lukas woke up, feeling extremely cold and sick, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was outside, memories of yesterday came back to him and he slowly got up to go back, seeing as he had no choice. Suddenly he fell and couldn't get up...

Denmark started eating his breakfast. Iceland walked through the door having Norway´s arm over his shoulders, because Lukas' ankles were both severely sprained due to a fall.

"Norway, what happened?" Denmark asked, absolute terror shinning through his eyes.

"Nothing..." Norway replied in a strained voice, and then all he saw was the darkness that overtook his vision.

Denmark caught Norway and carried him to Nor´s bed and put him down gently.

Norway woke up in his room. He looked to the left of his bed and found Denmark sleeping in his armchair, REALLY CLOSE to the bed. 'Oh shit! Why is Den here! I can't let him see me now! I just can't face him!' Lukas made an attempt to get out of his room, but as he stood up, the floor came to greet him instead.

Mathias woke up and found Lukas lying on the floor. Denmark was over by his side in seconds, tucking Norway back into bed, but he kept sleeping. Denmark kissed his forehead softly and left the room.

Lukas woke up, all alone, in his room. He was supposed to feel relived, yet he felt somewhat disappointed, and why is he so indecisive.

Denmark knocked on the door, he didn´t just march in, it was Norway after all. "Norway! Are you okay?"

Norway almost jumped out of his bed, if it weren't for his ankles. "Y-yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

Denmark opened the door and walked in holding a bowl of hot soup in his right hand. He sat the soup on the nightstand.

"Thanks" Nor said, looking down on his hands.

Denmark sat down next to Norway on the bed.

"W-why are you sitting so close?" Norway asked, feeling alarmed.

"Isn´t that what boyfriends do?" Denmark said with a small smirk on his face.

"Wh-whatever" Norway said as he looked away.

Denmark felt hurt. He stood up and walked over to the door frame. "I love you." Den said before leaving.

"Why are you saying that now...Idiot..." Lukas whispered to himself.

Iceland walked into the room and put a cold towel on his brother´s forehead.

Lukas looked up at him. "Thanks" He said.

Iceland smiled. He held the towel in place with on hand and took a spoon of soup in the other, taking the spoon just in front of Norway´s mouth and Lukas opened his mouth.

Iceland put the spoon in his brother´s mouth. "Sweden! Do you know where my pants are?" They hear Denmark yell from the other side of the house. Iceland blushed.

"Why are you blushing brother?" Lukas asked.

"It´s just cold." Iceland answered, still blushing.

Lukas became suspicious, it can't be that he likes Den, can it? Cuz us that were true then he might be the silhouette... No it can't be.

Denmark walked in. He wasn´t wearing a shirt though…Just pants and a tie. He took his jacket from the armchair and went out the room.

Lukas blushed a deep red, but said nothing.

Iceland blushed as well. "Why is he never wearing a shirt under the winter?" He asked.

Maybe... Onii-san... I'm sorry for doubting you, but... here goes nothing! "Ummmm, Onii-san, do you by any chance, like Mathias?" Lukas asked feeling worried, but he hid it well.

"I… H-how d-did you kn-now?" Iceland stumbled through the words, but they were understandable.

"You were blushing, so, was it you who kissed him? And gave him that hicky that i just saw?" Lukas asked.

"What… No!" Iceland lied. They both heard Denmark singing some Danish pop song.

"Onii-san, I can tell that you're lying" Lukas insisted.

Iceland suddenly grew an interest in his tie. "Yes! I did that." He said, not looking at Norway.

"And why are you trying to steal him away from me?" Lukas asked.

"I´m not trying to steal him from you. I just can´t stay away..." Iceland said, still not looking at his brother.

"It's ok, just follow your feelings, confess to him, and if he says yes then I'll know that he's happiest when he's with you, not me, and I'll be happy for his sake!" Lukas said.

Iceland nodded. "You wanna go into the kitchen and get something other than just soup?" He asked, looking into Norway´s eyes.

"Yeah! By the way, how long will it take for me to heal?"

"Just a couple of days." Iceland smiled.

"Okay, thanks!" Lukas added.

"Come on! I´ll help you into the kitchen." Iceland said, taking Norway´s arm around his shoulder and taking him into the kitchen. Denmark was in the kitchen, cooking four things and making a cocktail at once.

"Wow, you sure can cook, huh." Lukas said observing his cooking skills. "Where did you learn this anyway?"

Denmark turned around, he had some chocolate on the right cheek and whipped cream in his hair. "I just know…" He shrugged, taking out something from the oven, which filled the entire first floor with the smell of chocolate and it made Den smile widely as he took a bite of the cake as he continued cooking the strings of licorice, the chocolate sauce, some whipped cream and a bunch of waffles.

"W-wow... amazing..." Lukas stared, suddenly his stomached started growling loudly and he blushed from embarrassment.

"Wanna taste?" Mathias asked with a smirk on his face.

"Is it ok?" Lukas asked.

Denmark took a spoon and dipped it in the chocolate sauce, putting it in front of Norway´s mouth, standing really close to him. Iceland liked to think otherwise, but he was jealous.

Lukas opened his mouth, waiting for Den to feed him.

Denmark put the spoon in Norway´s mouth, making Iceland even more jealous when Den licked off the whipped cream on his upper lip seductively.

-TIME SKIP-

Iceland was sitting with his brother in Norway´s room.

"So how are you are you feeling?" Lukas asked his brother.

"Great." Iceland lied; He was scared that now that his brother was okay, Norway would be closer to Denmark more.

"You're lying~~~~~~." Lukas teased.

"Shut up." Iceland said, glaring at his brother.

"Wow... your nice..." Lukas said sarcastically.

"Sorry... I'm just hungry. Denmark´s not done with lunch yet." Iceland complained.

"So, how do you feel?" Lukas tried once again.

"I´m a little scared you´re going to rub Mathias in my face... other than that, I´m fine." He said with a frown on his face. Denmark walked over to the door frame which he leaned against, he wore denim jeans, a red t-shirt and a leather jacket. "Lunch´s done." He said.

"K! Coming" Lukas answered as he got up, waiting for his brother.

Denmark smiled, but tensed when Iceland suddenly stood next to him. Den walked down stairs, Iceland starting to follow him like a lost puppy.

"Hey! Wait a sec, Onii-san." Lukas said quietly.

Mathias continued walking down stairs. Iceland turned around. "What is it?" Iceland said with a smile, which was obviously from seeing Denmark.

"Why don't you confess?" Lukas asked.

"I… I can´t find the words whenever he´s around." Iceland said looking down at the floor.

"Hmmmm... is it because you know about Mathias and my relationship?"

"Yes and no! I just can´t bring myself to speak when he´s around." Iceland blushed.

"Don't worry he's usually nice… most of the time." Norway said.

"I know, but that smile just takes my breath away… you must know that feeling, right?" Iceland said, looking into his brother´s eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Lukas said.

"It´s just so... Hot!" Iceland blushed.

"You sound like a fan girl..." *sweat drop* "Anyway, just give me a sec, okay? Stay here." Lukas said becoming serious once again.

"Okay!" Iceland said and sat down on the bed.

Lukas went down to Mathias, and stood in the doorway.

"Hey!" Denmark smiled. "What´s wrong?" He asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"Umm..." Lukas said as he looked down. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Mathias asked, taking a taste of his ice cold beer.

Lukas looked straight up into Den´s eyes, feeling determined in the choice he had made. "I want to break up."

* * *

><p><span>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We'r still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D<span>

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter: **

"I just don't love you anymore."

"I was going to say that I already had Norway, but well... That´s over. "

Den was crying?

"It´s okay Mathias. Calm down."

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	4. Ch 4 Missing you

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark **

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

**This happened last:**

Lukas looked straight up into Den´s eyes, feeling determined in the choice he had made. "I want to break up."

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"What?" Denmark yelled, doing a spit-take and breaking the kitchen knife he was holding in pieces. "Did I do something wrong?" Absolute hurt in his eyes.

"No, nothing! I just don't love you anymore." Lukas said, not letting his emotions waver.

"Why not?" Denmark yelled.

"I just don't, k? Anyways we should get that hand taken care of. ONII-CHAN! Can you come here and help Køhler-san with his injuries?" Lukas asked

Denmark looked deeply hurt and looked down at his hand. "What changed?" He asked.

Lukas ignored him. As Iceland came in he passed him and whispered into his ear. "Confess to Køhler-san already." And then he left.

Iceland looked at the broken man in front of him. "Come on! There´s other people that likes you." He said, tending the wound on Denmark´s hand as he spoke, while Den drank up the entire beer in 2 seconds. "Like who?" Mathias asked. "I like you!" Iceland said quietly and Denmark froze in shock.

Lukas stood by the doorframe hidden from view. A sad smile graced his lips and he walked away. "Good for you, Onii-chan..." He whispered to himself.

"You like me?" Denmark asked, beginning another beer and confused out of his mind. "Yeah!" Iceland blushed, which made Den smile slightly. "I´m sorry Iceland, but..." Mathias said apologetically before cutting himself off.

"What?" Iceland asked looking up at the other.

"I was going to say that I already had Norway, but well... That´s over. I just need some time to collect my thoughts, okay? I´ll tell you after dinner." Denmark said, taking his jacket in one hand and a six-pack of beer before walking to the front door.

Lukas sat on the porch of the front door.

Mathias walked past him, following the small road that led to the beach. The lake would be frozen solid by now, but Denmark didn´t care.

"Don't get drunk!" Lukas warned before going inside to his room again.

Mathias didn´t stop walking until he reached the cold beach. He sat down on the ground and looked at the sky and drank beer for what felt like hours, before it got a little fuzzy.

Iceland went out looking for Den.

Denmark was sitting there on the beach, taking his hands through his hair and whistling sad little tunes when Iceland found him. "Let´s get you home!" Iceland said, helping Mathias up.

**TIME SKIP**

Lukas sat on his bed, his bedroom door locked. 'This is the right thing to do' he thought.

Iceland put Denmark down on the couch, tucking him in tightly. "Norway!" Den sobbed quietly, completely drunk.

"I'm sorry, Denmark" Lukas said to himself as he sobbed quietly to himself.

Denmark stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, keeping himself busy with cooking for-no-reason. Iceland sat on the counter and gave him the supplies that he got asked for through the Dane´s tears.

Lukas smelled the cooking. He sneaked downstairs making sure nobody could hear him and looked into the kitchen. What he saw gave him a little bit of a shock. Den was crying? Why... has he still not gotten over it? This isn't what was supposed to happen! He's supposed to be happy! With Onii-chan!

"Norway!" Denmark sobbed, his tears making sad little sounds as they hit the floor. Iceland jumped off of the counter and wiped away Den´s tears. "It´s okay Mathias. Calm down." Iceland said supportably.

Lukas let out a sob. Oh no! What if they hear me! I can't cry here! Yet, as he thought that he started to sob louder and his strength gave way, making him unable to stand and just sit there collapsed and trembling.

Denmark turned around, wiping his tears with his shirt sleeve. He walked and found Norway, he sat down next to him with a fake smile. "Are you okay?"

"Y-you`re n-not one to sa-ay th-a-at!" Lukas said "A-and Qu-i-it i-it w-i-th tha-a-at FAKE SMILE!" He yelled with his word barley understandable.

"Fine, just sit here then!" Denmark said, getting up from the floor with an ice cold expression. "Dinner´s done in twenty minutes."

"Yeah" Lukas replied. Still not able to get up.

Mathias walked back into the kitchen with that cold expression on his face. "Come on Iceland, let´s get the food finished." Den said. "Sure." Iceland said, moving really close to Denmark to help him, the Dane didn´t seem bothered and neither did he move.

Lukas went up to his room, not even bothering to lock the door. He lay down on his bed. 'It's ok. This is the right thing to do; after all, I can't let him know the truth...' He thought to himself. And then his eyes drooped down...

**TIME SKIP**

Iceland went into Norway´s room, waking him up. "Onii-san, wake up." He said, shaking his brother a little.

"Ngh... What?" Lukas asked.

"Dinner´s ready." Iceland smiled, he was wearing a scarf with his flag around his neck, it was really cold, but anyone can guess what he´s hiding.

"Yeah! Sorry, but I'm going to sleep." Lukas replied coldly.

"Okay! I´ll tell the others you were sleeping." Iceland said as he left the room.

"Thanks, Onii-chan." Lukas said quietly as he drifted into sleep dreaming about the sweet time when he was in love, and was still loved. About Denmark...

* * *

><p><span>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We'r still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D<span>

Oh and this chapter is so short because we still go to school and we´re writing a one-shot that will be out soon.

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter: **

"He has to get over me, right? Then I should stay away."  
>Norway´s knees gave way, causing him to fall to the floor.<br>'At least they're safe´ He thought.  
>"Don't worry; I'll make you forget him soon."<br>The bullet went through his shoulder with a BANG.

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	5. Ch 5 The threat

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark **

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

* * *

><p>Iceland walked in, shaking Norway a little. "Onii-san. You need to eat breakfast." He said, with a smile on his face. "Denmark went for a walk."<p>

"Okay, I'm coming." Lukas went downstairs and started eating. "Hey, Onii-chan what happened? Did you confess?" Norway asked. No hint of jealousy or hate in his voice or eyes.

"Yeah! I did." Iceland smiled.

"And what happened after that?" Lukas asked.

"He said that he needed some time to think. Then after dinner he said that… He was too lost in you and that he was going for a walk." Iceland said.

"Then, why are you wearing a scarf?" Lukas continued.

"He was drunk and suicidal depressed, it was the only way to get him to shut up." Iceland said calmly.

"So what exactly did you do to get him to shut up?" Lukas relied just as calm.

"I slapped him... He kissed me as a reflex." Iceland said, blushing deeply.

"And then?" Lukas once again continued.

"He went out on that walk... he isn´t back yet!" Iceland said worried.

"What I'm wondering is, how did you get that hickey, you still haven't told me" Lukas said reminding his brother to stay calm.

"That´s where he kissed me…" Iceland answered calmly.

"Then, has he kissed you on the lips yet?" Norway asked.

"No, he left right away." Iceland said. He looked out the window, probably hoping Denmark would get home from his twelve hour long walk.

"Do you know where he might be? Have you tried to call?" Lukas asked, still trying his best to stay calm.

"He left his phone here." Iceland said, taking up a red phone that was laying next to him on the table. "The beach maybe?" He shrugged.

"Okay, then, who should go?" Lukas said, suddenly an idea struck him. "Wait... you said that he was "suicidal depressed", Right? What if he..."

"Countries can´t die Norway, you know that!" Iceland said sounding worried, but the fears melted as Denmark opened the door and walked inside. Mathias was soaked in sweat and looked extremely buff.

"There you go!" Lukas said. "Don't worry so much, Onii-chan." Then Lukas got ready to leave.

Denmark looked at the two brothers and smiled. Mathias got a towel and went into the bathroom. Iceland blushed at seeing the Dane like that.

Lukas walked up to his room. Again.

Iceland followed his brother upstairs and sat down in the armchair. "Onii-san, you can´t ignore Denmark forever. I know he leaves tomorrow, but you can´t just freeze him out." Iceland said calmly.

"Why not? He has to get over me, right? Then I should stay away." Lukas replied.

"But you still like him, why would you break up with him?" Iceland asked. Blushing slightly as he heard Denmark singing in the shower.

"I don't like him." Lukas said calmly.

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes whenever I say his name or you see him." Iceland said, still blushing.

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM! I CAN'T. I'M NOT ALLOWED TO! OKAY!" Lukas exclaimed finally breaking away from his calm facade.

Denmark walked into the room, wearing a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. He took a t-shirt out of his suit case, which strangely enough still was in Norway´s room.

Lukas stood frozen, he then looked away and hurt was shining in his eyes.

"Stupid underwear, were are you?" Denmark mumbled to himself, which made Iceland blush deeply. Mathias took out a black tie and put it on in seconds, he had enough training.

Norway had his back to both of them, still completely frozen, his eyes wide in shock...

Mathias found his clothes and put his shirt on, but it was still wide open.

Lukas started trembling of fear of what he saw outside his window...

"Lukas, why are you shaking?" Mathias asked, slightly worried.

Norway´s knees gave way, causing him to fall to the floor. Still shaking.

Denmark and Iceland were at his side in minutes, they were holding a hand each and their eyes were filled with worry.

"P-past..." Lukas whispered, shaking.

"What do you mean?" Denmark asked, looking absolutely worried.

Norway looked up at the window again. Then he quickly pushed Denmark away. "G-get away from me..." He warned.

Mathias hit the wall, but didn´t seem to notice, he was too worried about Lukas. "What´s wrong?" Iceland asked.

"I-it's nothing, Onii-chan, I'm going to take a shower, k?" Norway said. He took his cell phone with him to the bathroom without anyone noticing.

Denmark started walking after him, but Iceland held him back. "He needs to calm down." Iceland said calmly.

When Lukas was in the bathroom he looked at his cell phone. 1 new message. He took a deep breath, opened his cell phone, and read the message.

Denmark and Iceland were sitting in the kitchen playing card games. "Denmark for the win!"

Text message: "Remember our agreement. You can't get too close. Don't worry though. You're safe, for today that is... Next instruction: Stay in your room, lock the door, too."

"Hey! You´re cheating." Iceland yelled from down stairs. "No I´m not." Denmark answered in a louder tone.

A smile graced Norway´s lips as he heard them having fun downstairs. 'At least they're safe´, he thought.

"Get back here you sour loser." Denmark yelled and ran after the other. "Never" Iceland yelled back, running for his life.

Lukas chuckled to himself, and then, he got another text message... Text: 'Get out of the house; Go to the woods where you sprained your ankles. NOW! '

"Denmark! Get off of me!" Iceland yelled, apparently being sat on.

Lukas ran down the stairs, and out the door. He ran into the night. Leaving the front door and his bedroom door open.

"Norway?" Iceland asked. Denmark got up from sitting on Iceland, helping the other up as well. They sneaked after Lukas, silently so he couldn´t hear him.

Norway stood there, then, suddenly a figure came out from the dark. "Miradi..." Lukas whispered.

"What´s going on?" Iceland said. Denmark put a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

Lukas then continued to whisper. "Miradi... So, I came. What do you want?" He asked.

Iceland tried to say something, but Denmark´s hand made it impossible.

"I think you know what I want, don't you...Norway?" Miradi said. "Wait, you can't mean...THAT, can you?" Lukas replied, worry in his voice.

Iceland bit Denmark´s hand which made him wince, but he didn´t move or make a sound. "What´s going on?" Mathias whispered too himself.

"Yes, I mean THAT. Remember our agreement. You have to do it..." Miradi said. "Fine. I get it already." Lukas replied. He walked closer to Miradi. He just stood there, a smirk plastered on his face. Norway put his hands on Miradi's chest and then he stood on his tippy toes and pressed his lips against the others. He snaked his arms around Lukas and started to kiss him ...DEEP ...Norway clenched his hands taking handfuls of the others shirt in his hands and whispered, "Mathias..." As tears started to roll down his face. "Don't worry; I'll make you forget him soon." He smirked."No... I don't want to..." Lukas cried. But Miradi just ignored him, knowing that Norway couldn't disobey him in the circumstances that he was in and started to kiss him once again. Lukas was still crying.

"Get your hands off my Norway!" Denmark yelled with a murderous look in his eyes, his axe materializing in his hand.

Lukas eyes widened in shock. "De..." He tried to say, but Miradi kissed him once again. He stared at Denmark as he deepened the kiss. Clearly provoking Mathias.

Denmark walked forward, his axe ready to slice something or someone open. Iceland grabbed Den´s hand and held him back, but Iceland still looked mad as well.

Miradi kept on kissing Norway. He used his other hand to materialize one of his mini twin guns and aimed it at Denmark. Lukas tried to push him away."No!" he shouted. He fired.

Denmark deflected the bullet with his axe, dragging Iceland along.

Lukas couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He watched as Miradi kept on firing."STOP!" He yelled.

Denmark deflected "all" the bullets, standing a mere meter he stopped walking and cut off the end of Miradi´s gun with his axe. Iceland pulled Norway away and backed up. "What are you doing here?" Den asked, forcing calmness into his own words.

He smirked. "Lukas, come here." Miradi said, completely ignoring Denmark. Norway looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he let go of his brother´s hand and slowly started walking towards Miradi.

"What the hell Nor?" Denmark said furiously, Iceland looked just as confused. "Onii-san, what´s going on?"

"Do not answer them, Lukas." Miradi ordered. Norway stopped and half turned to look at them. Tears in his eyes constantly rolling down his face. He kept his mouth shut, but his eyes clearly conveyed a message to his two precious people: 'I'm sorry'. He then turned around and kept walking.

Iceland looked even more confused, if that was possible. Denmark was so furious he chopped through a tree like it was made of room-temperature butter.

Norway had now arrived at Miradi's side. That was when Denmark chopped the tree. Lukas turned around and stared at Mathias.

Mathias turned around, gritting his teeth, a tear falling down his cheek and not wanting to give Miradi the amusement of seeing him like that. "Why?" Den asked, still having his back against Norway and Miradi. Iceland looked close to tears too, but he held the facade.

"Eh...?" Lukas started to say something, but Miradi stopped him by kissing him once again. DEEPER this time.

Denmark didn´t turn around. Iceland made gagging motions, which made Mathias laugh.

Miradi materialized one of his medium twin guns and aimed at Denmark. Lukas tried to warn Den, but the other´s tongue was too deep in his throat. He fired.

Denmark sensed it and turned around, but it was too late. The bullet went through his shoulder with a BANG. Mathias fell to the ground, howling in pain and colored the white snow with his blood. Iceland ran over to him.

* * *

><p><span>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We'r still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D<span>

Oh and sorry this chapter is a little late because [Den=Me writing right now] Den was sick and Nor was on a vacation.

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter: **

"MATHIAS!" Lukas shouted.

"Lukas, get over here. Or do you want them to know? About your past..."

"So what´s up, Min Engel?" (Min Engel=My Angel)

"Stop lying." Lukas said, fully serious.

"Weren´t you suppose to tell us something?"

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	6. Ch 6 Truth be told

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark **

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

**Translations:  
>Min Engel = My Angel (Danish)<br>Jeg elsker dig = I love you (Danish)**

**This happened last:**

Denmark sensed it and turned around, but it was too late. The bullet went through his shoulder with a BANG. Mathias fell to the ground, howling in pain and colored the white snow with his blood. Iceland ran over to him.

* * *

><p>"MATHIAS!" Lukas shouted. He ran from Miradi´s grasp and rushed to Denmark's side. Holding him in his lap and hugging him. "I'm sorry!" He apologized. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive! It's my entire fault!" He started to cry even more.<p>

Iceland´s hands got colored with Denmark´s blood as he bandaged the wound the best he could. Den´s eyes were closed, but luckily he was still breathing. "Min Engel" He mumbled Norway´s nickname in his state of pain, his voice sounding strained and full of pain. When the wound was bandaged, Iceland stood up and glared at Miradi with a murderous look in his eyes as well. "NO ONE SHOOTS MATHIAS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Iceland was furious, `My Den is lying shot on the ground because of him!` He thought, but got out of his thoughts when Denmark spoke. "Get Min Engel out of here!" He said painfully.

"Lukas, get over here. Or do you want them to know? About your past..." Miradi threatened. "Shut up!" Norway yelled "What's the point of the agreement if my precious ones just end up getting hurt anyways! Huh! If you're just going to hurt them, then the deal is off! I'll tell them the truth myself! If it means that I can stop them from getting hurt!" Lukas was now standing up. Magic surrounding him and stood ready to attack if it had to.

"Tell us what?" Iceland asked as he was trying to get the blood off of his hands. "What could it be that I already don´t know? We grew up together!" Denmark asked, the pain soaked words strained.

Lukas looked down to the ground. "I'll tell you later, so just this once, please trust me..." Then Lukas made a wall of rock from the ground to keep Miradi away. He then got Denmark's arm over his shoulder and gestured for his brother to do the same.

Iceland took the other arm and they carried Denmark out of there and back to the house. When they arrived Iceland lay Mathias down on the couch, putting a blanket on him because he was extremely pale from blood loss.

Norway got to work immediately, by starting to heal his wound, Miradi had used a special bullet, making it hard for Lukas to heal. This was going to take all night, `DAMMIT!` He thought. He needed to be left alone to concentrate.

"I´ll go and make us some food, you´re probably hungry." Iceland said and walked into the kitchen. "So what´s up, Min Engel?" Denmark asked once Iceland left.

"You can speak already!" Norway almost yelled. "You're pushing yourself, aren't you?" He continued, looking worried.

"I´m fine" Denmark tried to say, but every time he started a loud coughing fit that sometimes would bring up blood.

Norway knew that Denmark wouldn't listen if he told him to stop. So he had to show him his real feelings. Lukas pressed the hands that were already hovering above Den's chest so that they were resting on the other´s chest and pushed him down lightly so that he was lying down on the couch. Then, he kissed him. A kiss filled with all his real feelings. LOVE. "I'll tell you everything, so please, just let me heal you for now..." He whispered, his hands shaking slightly.

Denmark nodded and stayed still, smiling slightly.

Lukas worked all night trying to heal Denmark; Right now the time was midnight.

"Thanks" Mathias said as he kissed Lukas lips softly. "Jeg elsker dig!" He said sweetly, leaving no room for misunderstanding.

'Really, how can you trust me so much after all that just happened' Lukas thought to himself 'None the less, I'm really happy...' Lukas smiled.

"Always had..." Denmark kissed Norway passionately. "Always will." Den said as he lay back on the couch, the way he said was filled with truth, love and longing.

Lukas blushed. "Yeah... me too..." His wound was almost healed; He had to keep on going.

Mathias moved closer to Lukas face, centimeters apart and looked into his eyes smiling.

"H-hey, i need to heal you, you know..." He said, his face utterly red as a tomato..."I-I need to concentrate." He said, but he made no effort to get away, secretly wanting it too.

Denmark kissed Norway forcefully and then he lay back down after taking the last piece of the food Iceland gave him before he went to bed.

**TIME SKIP**

When morning came Lukas was sitting on the floor sleeping with his head on Den's chest.

Mathias woke up, smiling as he saw Lukas and lay still so he wouldn´t wake him. "You´re so cute when you´re sleeping." He whispered.

Lukas was already awake and blushed deeply, getting his cover blown.

"Wake up sweetie, the sun came to see you!" Mathias whispered.

"Geez, just as corny as ever, oh well, looks like the healing worked." Lukas replied feeling relived that Den was ok.

Denmark sat up on the couch where he just smiled and laughed.

"Well, let's see, maybe we should test just how well you're feeling?" Lukas smirked. Feeling a little cheeky. He then leaned forward and locked lips with Den waiting to see if he's going to respond or not.

Denmark turned the lip-lock into a full-grown make out session as he pushed Norway with more force.

Lukas suddenly pulled back, knowing that he was leaving his lover yearning for more. "Guess you really are feeling okay." He smirked.

Mathias leaned back, putting his shoulder into a normal position, but he winced.

Lukas eyes widened, now noticing that Denmark had taken two bullets instead of just one. "Lay down! I'll heal it now!" He exclaimed. His voice full of worry.

"I´m fine!" Mathias almost yelled. "Sorry, I´m just tired." He caught himself.

"Stop lying." Lukas said, fully serious.

Denmark stayed still, looking pleadingly at Norway before signing. "Can you heal me, please?" He said, his eyes showing a trace of pain.

"Okay, this time it shouldn't take as long, it isn't a magic bullet so it should only take 15 minutes." Lukas said.

Mathias just sat there and looked down at his hands that were lying on his lap.

Lukas was finally done healing. "How do you feel now?" He asked "Does it hurt anywhere? Don't lie." Lukas said.

"A little numb, but other than that it feels great." Denmark said, smiling slightly.

Iceland then walked in. "See both of you are awake." He said.

"Ye`h! How´d y´u sleep?" Denmark asked, making "slightly" fun of Sweden.

"Good, thank you. How about you?" He responded.

"Great" Denmark suddenly tensed and looked over at Norway. "Weren´t you suppose to tell us something?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... let's eat, I'll tell you at breakfast." Lukas replied looking down to the ground.

"No, tell us now." Mathias ordered and crossing his arms over his chest, but his stomach rumbled.

"Ha-ha! Nope! Breakfast, besides, it's going to take a while." Lukas laughed.

Denmark got up and looked down at Norway. "Come on Shorty let´s get some food, but we´re going to talk about this." He said with a smirk.

"Somehow I feel kind of worried about that smirk..." Lukas said as he followed Den.

Denmark went through the fridge, taking out some ingredients and stirring them together in a bowl. He looked calmer whenever he was cooking, it somehow calmed him down and he smiled a divine smile.

Lukas sat down in the kitchen. Going through just how he was going to explain all of this to two of his most precious people.

"So you were going to tell us something?" Denmark smiled as he blended the batter and poured part of it on the waffle iron.

"Ok... this is serious, you know? And I'm only going to say it once, so listen up." Lukas began. "First, let's get the situation cleared up. I was being black mailed, or rather me and Miradi came to an agreement that caused me to do all these things... using my past." Lukas began.

The room was silent, waiting for Norway to continue.

"Iceland, have you told Denmark about what you did, that day?" Lukas asked.

"No!" Iceland answered and blushed. "Heh?" Denmark said.

"Well, you're going to have to tell him if this story can go on." Lukas said.

"I kissed you when you were sleeping and you kind of whispered Norway´s name..." Iceland said looking down, feeling really embarrassed. "I must have thought it was Lukas." Denmark shrugged.

"We did grow up together, however there was something, a happening or an advent you could say that happens without you guys noticing when we were young and I decided to keep it hidden from you." Lukas began.

"Like what?" Denmark asked as he sat down with three plates of waffles and strawberry jam. "Yeah, you normally tell us everything… sometimes too much." Iceland said, slightly worried.

"...ra..."Lukas muttered.

"Sorry! I don´t understand gibberish, so what did you say?" Mathias smirked.

Lukas looked down, his hair covering his eyes. No one could see his eyes, but when they saw two streams of water running down his cheeks it was obvious that he was crying. "Miradi..." He muttered one again.

Denmark put on a façade, but he was deeply worried. "What happened, Onii-san?" Iceland asked.

It took some time for Lukas to answer, but when he finally did he quietly whispered "Miradi raped me..." Finally being able to form a decent sentence.

* * *

><p><span>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We'r still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D<span>

We´ll be trying to upload every Sunday from now on... Maybe even more often!

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter: **

"He did... WHAT?"

And all the time, he would always call him, his little toy.

"And the first order was to break up with Denmark..."

"So what? It´s not like it´s got anything to do with you, right?"

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	7. Ch 7 Little toy

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark **

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

**Translations:  
>Min Engel = My Angel (Danish)<br>Danmark = Denmark (No surprise there!)**

**This happened last:**

It took some time for Lukas to answer, but when he finally did he quietly whispered "Miradi raped me..." Finally being able to form a decent sentence.

* * *

><p>Mathias was frozen in rage and so was Iceland. "WHAT THE HELL?" Den yelled after a while.<p>

Lukas looked up at Mathias. Tears still streaming down his face and his eyes wide in shock, even though he knew something like this would happen.

Denmark backed up, absolute shock in his eyes. "He did... WHAT?" Den yelled.

"Miradi raped me..." Lukas answered looking down again not being able to look Den in the eye.

"He Touched Min Engel!" Denmark twitched.

"Please calm down..." Lukas pleaded in a quiet voice.

Mathias sat back down, but his body still twitched in rage.

"When Onii-chan did 'that' I... Felt a little upset and that was the day that Miradi called me..." Lukas started.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Lukas slammed the door not bothering to care if he woke Den up or to look back and see who the silhouette was. Norway ran as fast he could down the corridor out the door and into the woods. There he sat leaning against a tree sobbing and thinking who the Silhouette might be. Then suddenly his phone rang he picked up the phone from his pocket and looked at the display: Miradi.

His eyes went wide from shock and he starts tumbling, thinking of the owner of such name: Miradi. Finally he was able to muster the courage to pick up the phone and answer. "Hello" Lukas answered in a meekly voice even though he tried to hide the fear it still showed through this voice. "Hello Lukas, how are you?" Miradi answered in the same happy usual tone.

Norway could just imagine how he looked right now smiling as if nothing were wrong, but he knew that it was just an act, behind that mask was a twisted man with a twisted personality. "What what do you want?" Lukas asked in his still very fearful voice.

"Oh, nothing really." Miradi replied. "Just thinking that you might be a little sad." "Sad? Why would I be sad?" Norway asked feeling fear wash over him. What if he knew? No, he couldn't know. Could he? Finally regaining his to his senses Lukas finally replied. "What would I be sad about? There's nothing really." "Then someone else kissing your lover is nothing?" "How? How did you know?" Norway asked as he felt utter fear and shock wash over him as his eyes stared into nothingness big and wide.

"Oh. Trust me, I know." Miradi replied, a smirk easily sounding in his voice. "So what do you want?" Lukas asked finally starting to regain some of the strength and courage. "Nothing really. I just want my little toy back." Miradi replied, Norway swallowed hard, fully knowing what the other man meant.

The man, in fact didn't only rape him once. He had done it to him numerous times. He had done lots of different things to. And all the time, he would always call him, his little toy. Lukas shook in fear knowing what he meant. He didn't want to go back to that, NEVER! "What makes you think that I will ever go back to that! I'll never do it!" Norway denied, making his point clear.

"Well, I believe you don't have a choice." Miradi said sounding very cocky. "What do you mean by that!" Lukas said, now worry washed over him once again, new and fresh and he didn't especially like the feeling. "What do you mean?" Norway asked trembling now.

Miradi smirked and Lukas could feel it. "I want to make an agreement with you, or rather a deal. You have to do as i say or else I'll tell them about you being my little toy..." The man smirked. 'What kind of an AGREEMENT is that!' Norway thought to himself despite the current situation. Lukas took a deep breath, "Ok, i get it" He replied "I'll do as you say... as long as you promise no harm will come to them." He said closing his eyes.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Denmark was standing over Norway with a worried expression. "You okay?" Iceland asked.

"And the first order was to break up with Denmark... Everything I did from there on, was based on these orders, and when i was staring out the window collapsing, yeah that was ´cuz Miradi was outside, giving me messages of what to do, and just knowing that he was already here scared me..." Lukas said. "Anything else you need to know?" Norway asked.

Mathias sat down next to him, he didn´t touch him, like his skin was poisoned. "Don´t think so!" Iceland said.

"Good, now if you understand, then please stay away from me... Or you'll get hurt again" Lukas said.

"What do you mean?" Den asked.

"The same thing will happen again if you try to stop him, so stay away." Norway said.

"Yeah well, the boat that will take me home to Copenhagen gets here in three hours so I don´t exactly have time for that." Denmark said.

"Good." Lukas said as he started getting up to back to his room.

Mathias grabbed his wrist, smelling Lukas neck and then backed away.

"WH-what?" Lukas asked blushing.

Denmark took off his shirt and gave it to Norway.

"Huh! What are you doing!" Lukas yelled/asked.

"Just wear it." Mathias ordered.

"Why? I already have a shirt." Lukas said.

"Yeah, but that one smells like someone else." Den said with a commanding look in his eyes.

"So what? It´s not like it´s got anything to do with you, right?" Norway retorted, a little bit angry now.

"Fine… I´ll go pack!" Denmark said coldly.

Lukas looked down at the floor so that his hair was covering his eyes. Slowly he took off his shirt, put Denmark´s on and smelled it, just standing there alone and quiet.

Denmark sat on his suitcase in Norway´s room, trying to close the bag without destroying it.

Lukas walked into his room. He closed, locked the door and turned around and noticed that Denmark was there. He stood there just staring at him.

"Hey!" Den said, starting to lie down on his bag to get it closed.

"Hi…" Norway said, feeling a little shy.

Mathias put on the shirt that was lying on the bed; it had a heart shaped Norwegian flag on, where his heart is. "You okay?" He asked when he finally got the bag shut.

"Yeah… Um… I just thought I´d say sorry." Lukas said, turning red. "It wasn´t your fault."

"What are you trying to say?" Den asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, for shouting." Lukas whispered.

Mathias walked up to Lukas and tilted Norway´s head slightly upwards. "What are you thinking about?" He asked once he stood close.

"That I don´t want you to leave." Lukas breathed unconsciously, just letting the words slip from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Denmark put his arms around Norway´s waist and held him close. "I need to go, I have a country to rule…, but I have three hours to spend with you." He said and kissed Lukas passionately.

Lukas blushed a deep red. "Are you really okay with me? Even after you know what happened to me?" Lukas asked. "Even after what I did?" He continued.

"Let´s see shall we?" Mathias said, pushing him gently against the wall and kissed him forcefully.

Lukas gasped, accidentally allowing entrance for the other.

Denmark moved in for a make-out section, moving his tongue around in Norway´s mouth as he smirked and pressed him with more force.

"Ah!" Lukas moaned. As soon as the moan escaped his lips he attempted to lift his hands and cover his mouth.

Den pressed Lukas´ hands against the wall as he got closer.

`No´ Norway thought. ´If he does that then I won´t be able to cover up my moans, in fact I´ll only start moaning louder! This is so embarrassing!` Lukas shut his eyes tight and blushed hard due to embarrassment.

Mathias used more force. He then threw Norway "gently" down on the bed.

"Ah!" Lukas gasped as he was thrown onto the bed. Norway´s shirt, borrowed from Denmark, was a little too big for him. As a result Den received a VERY sexy scene in front of him. The little boy that was thrown onto the bed was panting heavily and was extremely flushed. The back shirt had slipped off on one shoulder, exposing a little of his creamy, pale skin. His eyes were half lidded, teary eyed and a little bit of drool streaming out from the edge of his mouth from a VERY passionate kiss. His shorts were all ruffled and his black boots went high up on his knees, hiding most of his legs. He was sitting on his side, both his legs curled up. His torso was upright with one arm supporting his weight while the other rested on one of his legs. The hand on his leg had somehow managed to pull up his shorts a little bit, revealing a little of his pale, tempting skin and the arm to that very hand had somehow pulled up the shirt as well, showing part of his very sexy, flat stomach. "Danmark…" He moaned in his sexy voice.

Denmark licked his upper lip and straddled the other`s waist. He then kissed Norway´s neck, leaving a hicky and then he went on to nibbling on the other´s lower lip.

* * *

><p><span>Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We'r still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D<span>

-**DenNor**~!

**Coming up next chapter: **

"Do you love me?" Denmark whispered.

"T-too much..." Lukas gasped.

"S-stop that." He whispered.

"Awww... how cute, you're blushing, 'MA-CHAN'"

"Tik tok."

**Hope you´ll like it.**


	8. Ch 8 Still around

**If I never met you!**

**Author´s note: We don´t own Hetalia *sob*. Only the plot is ours (and some names!), but everything else is not.**

**Mathias Køhler = Denmark**

**Lukas Aabel = Norway**

Lukas moaned into the kiss, still feeling deeply embarrassed, why did it have to feel so good! "Ah! De-Denmark..." Lukas moaned.

Mathias pressed Lukas down carefully, kissing him passionately and forcefully as he lay on top of him, taking his fingers through Norway´s hair. He moved his right arm so it was under Lukas´ head as he opened his own shirt with the other hand, nibbling on Norway´s ear and creating no space between them as he went on with blowing on Lukas´ ear. "Do you love me?" Denmark whispered.

"Ah!" Lukas whimpered in a high pitched voice. "Y-yes, ah! I- I lo-ove y-you, you big idiot!" Lukas stuttered, having a hard time speaking, but still trying to keep his personality intact.

"Good…" Denmark said as he licked a little on Norway´s ear and butterfly kissed his shoulder that the shirt had left exposed. "Wouldn´t want you leaving me… because well… I need you, I want you and I love you." Mathias said, smiling that divine smile.

"I love you, that's why, should we really be doing this? If we do this then I'll only miss you even more..." Lukas said, but there was still a hint of want in his voice, indicating that he still wanted this despite what he was saying.

"Or... You could always go with me." Denmark whispered.

Lukas gasped, the others words sending shudders down his spine. "WH-what are you saying?" He breathed, trying to yell but his body was already overwhelmed with pleasure, even though they had almost done nothing.

"Well I can´t stay, but maybe you can visit me? ... just for a while?" He asked, kissing Norway and whispering the last part in his ear.

Lukas moaned once again. "Yeah... I think i will..." he breathed "And trust me, when we get there I won't be as submissive as I am now..." He added, attempting a little bit of a cocky grin.

"I will only need to work under the day... the rest of the time, we can do something like... well, this." Denmark said and then he kissed Norway again.

Lukas moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wider, leaving room for Denmark's entrance.

Denmark kissed him passionately with much force, leaving no room between them at all.

Lukas' body was trembling now, he lifted his trembling hands, and clenched them against the others chest, grabbing his shirt. His eyes shut tightly.

"Are you okay?" Denmark whispered as he kissed Norway.

"T-too much..." Lukas gasped. "Haaa... f-feels too good" He said feeling REALLY embarrassed.

Mathias rolled of him so he was lying next to Lukas and just looked at him. "Better?"

Lukas was finally able to catch his breath, and when he did he decided that it was time for a change. "This time, It's my turn to do the teasing..." he said as he straddled the other man´s waist. He put his hands on the males clothed chest and started nibbling on his right earlobe.

Mathias tensed and blushed. "S-stop that." He whispered.

"Hmmm? And why should I do that?" He asked, provoking the older male. He pulled back slightly, noticing the blush spread against the others face. "Awww... how cute, you're blushing, 'MA-CHAN'" He teased, in a cocky tone of voice, while moving down to his neck and lapping at the skin.

Denmark blushed even more as he lay there looking up at Norway.

"Well? I'm still waiting for an answer... Do you really want me to stop?" Lukas taunted. Now he started sucking on the skin that would surely leave a deep purple hicky later.

"No." Denmark said quietly, with an innocent look in his eyes.

Lukas chuckled. "That's a good little boy... If you lie though... then I just might have to punish you..." He said in a mestrivious tone. Now he kissed Den. DEEPLY. Licking his lower lip for entrance.

Mathias let him in, without hesitation. He put his arms around the other´s waist and held him tightly.

Lukas let his tongue run over the roof of the others mouth, then he procede to tracing his teeth. Now he did something he knew was somewhat a sensetive spot for Den. "stick your toung out" Lukas comanded.

"What?" Mathias asked, his eyes widening.

"Stick your tongue out." Lukas smirked. "If you don't then there WILL be a punishment" Lukas whispered in the others ear.

"Make me." Denmark smirked, but he had a small trace of a blush on his cheeks.

"Heh, fine." He whispered in his ear. " I'll show you what happens when you don't do as I say." Lukas taunted. "I'll make you want me so much that you'll scream..." With this he traced his toung down tho the others neck. Knowning fully well that his neck was sensetive. He wasted no time and started licking on the skin making sure to go just out of reach from a certain spot on his neck that he knew was extremely sensitive for him.

"Stop it." Denmark almost yelled, twitching slightly.

"Stop what?" Norway teased, pretending to be completly oblivious as to what he was doing.

"You know that´s a spot." He whispered, sounding at panic.

"Hmmmm? really?" He asked, a knowing tone in his voice, as he continued his work.

"Don´t play innocent with me. I seen your Viking age, remember?" He smirked.

Lukas smirked. He lightly bit down on Dens neck, just outside his Sensitive spot, know that it would make him gasp. " In that case you should know that you should just do as I say, Cuz I'll make you anyways." He replied.

Mathias held back a gasp and stuck his tongue out. "Happy?"

"Heh, I win." Lukas said. Lukas moved up to the others mouth. He took the others tongue into his mouth and started sucking on it, HARD. He knew that this would turn his partner on to no end.

Denmark just stared at Norway, enjoying it completely.

Lukas pulled back. "Take your shirt off" He demanded.

Mathias did what he was told and took his shirt off.

Lukas trailed his tongue down to the others collar bone. Nipping on it gently. His hands trailed up the others torso all the way up to his nipples. He stayed to rub them. Teasing them slightly.

"And the reason for me taking off my shirt was?" Denmark asked.

"This." Lukas replied, taking one of the nipples into his mouth, and started sucking it.

"Seriously, STOP THAT!" Denmark yelled, blushing like crazy.

"Nope! Dont wanna!" Lukas replied. " I told you that you would be punished, and, that I'd make you want me, right?" Lukas said, trailing his toung to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment as the other one, while rubbing the other nipple.

Denmark took Norway´s head in one hand and took it off his chest. "To bad, ´cuz I´m cutting you off." He smirked.

Lukas pouted an adorable pout and stared at his partner. "Meanie" He whined.

Mathias kissed Lukas forehead, and sat up. "You have a suit case to pack, remember? We can continue were we left off later."

"Fine..." Norway replied, pouting.

Denmark smiled, stood up and put his shirt back on. "Tik tok."

Okay! That was it for this time! Hope you enjoyed it! This is our first fanfic, and we gladly accept pointers, tips, and reviews! Or if you just want to give some encouragement, then that is very much appreciated! We'r still doing notes after each chapter, and a preview bit as well! Please don't flame or leave bad comments, Thank you! Please rate and review! We'll update every week! :D

-**DenNor**~!

**Now here is a little special note. We're probably gonna put it up on our profile too, but anyways. This is the end of the first series. We'll be making quiet few series of this story so that it wont end up being a story that has 50 chappies. (or more for that matter) And we'll be making other stories too. We're gonna be editing a lot the whole time so don't worry. Please do let us know if you have any ideas as to how the story should progress, or if you have any requests of a one-shot or anything really. Thanks again! C ya real soon! * Wink ***


	9. Chapter 9 Reader Note!

Hey guys! This is just a small note to readers. First, Both me (Nor) and Den would like to apologize for being gone so long! We have been gone due to extreme writers block and that we simply didn't have time. I (Nor) Would also like to add, that I was kinda new to being a writer on this website… so NOW I finally found the button where you can see who has reviewed you're story… hehe! ^^;; SO, I would really like to thank the following people for Reviewing our story (even if it waa long ago..) :

'Skyebyrd'

'DawnOfRenalice'

'Tigherlily99 '

Also, Thanks to 'southparkyaoifan' who had reviewed our Second part of 'If I Never Met You!' All you guys are awesome! 

Now, Both me (Nor) and Den would like to tell you all that we are putting 'If I Never Met you!' on hold because we need to re-do A LOT of lost chapters in this story. We're not quiet sure if we're even gonna keep on working on 'If I Never Met You!' So, if there are any people out there that want us to continue with that story, then PLEASE let us know, by either, PMing or just leaving a Review on this story or the part two one.

And Finally, the last thing is, that me (Nor) and Den are writing a New DenNor story called 'Little Secrets' (We might change the name later) to make up for lost time! The first chapter should be up real soon, so keep you're eyes open for it! We hope that you'll like the new story!

Well, Thanks for reading this note, and this is just to tell you guys, that we're back! :D We're probably gonna put this up on our profile for a little while as well if anyone doulf happen to drop by!

Thanks guys! You're all awesome! Keep it up!

~DenNor~


End file.
